tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Island
|gauge = }} Misty Island is located several miles off the southern coast of Sodor and can be seen from Brendam Docks when it is not covered in mist. It is the home of Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Ol' Wheezy and Hee-Haw. The logging company's logo is a forest with two axes crossing each other. History ''Thomas & Friends'' At some point, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand were sent here after misbehaving on their original railway on the Mainland. Thomas got lost there after the chain attaching his raft to the boat pulling it broke. Upon his arrival, he discovered that the rare Jobi trees needed to build the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre grew there. For some time afterwards, engines often visited Misty Island to collect Jobi wood. In the fourteenth series, Dowager Hatt was taken on a tour of the island and the Logging Locos held a Christmas party there. In the fifteenth series, Hiro said that it reminds him of his homeland, Japan. In the sixteenth series, Toby took Rheneas there to look for a Christmas tree to bring back to the Blue Mountain Quarry. It was later mentioned in the twentieth series episode, The Way She Does it. It was also mentioned in the special, Big World! Big Adventures! by Paxton and Sidney in the song, Where in the World is Thomas. Rolling Stock Locomotives Television Series only File:MainBashCGI.png|Bash File:MainDashCGI.png|Dash File:MainFerdinandCGI.png|Ferdinand Non-Rail Vehicles Television Series only File:Ol'WheezyWobbles87.png|Ol' Wheezy File:MistyIslandRescue270.png|Hee-Haw Appearances Television Series= , Jumping Jobi Wood!, Jitters and Japes and Merry Misty Island * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand , Toby and Bash, Emily and Dash, Happy Hiro, Let it Snow, Stop That Bus! and Tree Trouble * 'Series 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Welcome Stafford and The Christmas Tree Express * 'Series 20' - The Way She Does it Specials * '''2010' - Misty Island Rescue * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} Trivia * Misty Island is connected to Sodor via the Misty Island Tunnel. * There are only two ways to get to Misty Island: by boat and via the Misty Island Tunnel. The latter is most commonly used. * Misty Island appears to be devoid of people except of course for the engine crews of the Logging Locos. * According to Hiro, Misty Island and his home island of Japan share many things in common. * As well as Jobi wood, the island also produces Sea and Hill wood. * According to SiF's interview with former script executive Sam Barlow, Misty Island's isolation and the Logging Locos' culture were inspired by the book and film "Lord of the Flies." * It is unknown if the railway on Misty Island had a controller before Thomas arrived. *The last engines to travel to Misty Island on-screen were Rheneas and Toby. Merchandise * Take-n-Play * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster * Collectible Railway * Adventures * Mega Bloks es:Isla Misteriosa he:האי מיסטי ja:ミスティアイランド pl:Wyspa Mgieł ru:Туманный остров Category:Countries Category:Misty Island Category:Railways Category:Television Series-only locations Category:Other railways